lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Maplestory Curse
MAPLESTORY CURSE ' ' I can only tell you this after months of working at therapy sessions with my new friend, Dr. Rubis. He's nice and said that I should "express my emotions with the world", so here it goes: When I was 8, I discovered an amazing game called Maplestory. It was new back then, and pretty much no one played it. Eventually, more and more people logged on and joined Maplestory. When it became more popular, I told my friends about it and eventually we would all join in a massive group, all playing on the game at once together. Back then, we were a group of 25 friends, all linked together by audio and video in a chatroom on Skype. We would usually play for days on end with each other and have a lot of fun! Oddly, my friends started to, one by one, get sick and die after playing Maplestory. Before they died, they said that they had visions (the doctors called them 'hallucinations') of ghosts and other objects, which sure was awkward because I knew my friends, and they were completely sane and never lied. I thought that the situation was pretty weird. The ones who got sick only played Maplestory and got to level 255 as a Warrior. It was creepy, so I decided to investigate. I started power-leveling my character and buying mesos (Maplestory currency) at 7-11, so I could buy things to help me level up even faster. Eventually, I was broke and at level 254. I decided to level up by facing one of the major bosses, Pianus (a gigantic fish). When I became level 255, the screen slowly became dimmer, until I had to change the brightness setting on my PC to 100. After a few seconds, it suddenly became brighter than before and I had to re-adjust the brightness. Strangely, the fish wasn't dead. He was floating upwards and the background had changed from grayish-blue to blood-red. I was scared, but I needed to know for sure what had happened to my friends. I tried to hit the fish, and it POPPED. It broke open, revealing a small ghost. It came up and got bigger and bigger, until my eyes were looking straight into its eyes. I was staring at it, scared out of my mind, for a few seconds, when it opened its mouth and screamed. It was like a girl dying type of scream. I was nearly deafened and screamed for my mother to come. She saw what I now saw: My computer with a black screen. I was sobbing like crazy, and she asked me what was wrong. I told her, and she didn't believe me. No one else believed me, and people that had a small percent of their brain believing questioned why they died and I didn't. I think that it was because I didn't have my volume on 100%. I don't like to hear loud things, because when you cram 25 people into group chat, it's chaos. Because no one ever believed me, probably you don't either, my mother suggested that I take therapy so that I would get my mind off of "stupid nightmares". I am sorry if I made any spelling mistakes, because I am still pretty shaken as I write this. If you have experienced the Maplestory Curse, PLEASE let me know RIGHT AWAY!!! Written by: Ydoc512 Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki